


Blossom, Blossom

by warrior_shampoo72



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Brief Mention of Suicide, M/M, One-Sided Love, Vomiting Blood, hanahaki, no beta we die like men, protect these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_shampoo72/pseuds/warrior_shampoo72
Summary: Ouma is content to let everyone believe he is in love with Saihara, but its not the truth. Every time he coughs up a flower, it's because of a certain robot.





	Blossom, Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Hanahaki stories like damn. You guys have no idea. Enjoy the shitshow its not great in my opinion!

The first time it happened was when he was alone in his room. Ouma had been trying to fall asleep when he felt a tickle in the back of his throat. He tried clearing his throat, but that seemed to make the feeling worse. Instead he decided to try coughing it up. It took several moments but it worked. The relief didn't last long as he felt something stick to the roof of his mouth. He stuck his finger in his mouth, trying to get it off with little success. Irritation bubbled in his chest until  _ finally _ he had been able to get the thing out.

What he held in between his fingers made blood go cold. The little white petal looked up at him almost innocently. He begrudgingly admitted that the petal was pretty, but he knew it for what it truly was: proof. Proof that his love was one-sided. He giggled with little joy as he glared at the petal. So this feeling in his chest, one that was supposed to be happy, was going to kill him? He closed his eyes and let a few tears fall down his cheeks. Ouma didn't get any sleep that night.

Ever since then, the coughing had been getting worse. It was hard to contain now and everyone kept glancing at him with somewhat worried expressions. Kaede asked many times if he was alright, but he always waved her off with a laugh. 

“Of course I’m okay. I’ve never felt better.” The lie spilled from his lips easily. The pianist had seemed unsure if she should believe him, but in the end didn’t press him. Ouma had been grateful for that small miracle. If she had insisted, he wasn’t sure if he would have come clean about the condition.

Another week passed. The coughing happened more often with more petals coming out at once. Kaede and Amami started keeping a closer eye on him which made it almost impossible to dispose the petals without getting caught. Though it grossed him out, he began swallowing the petals when he absolutely had to. Ouma knew he couldn’t keep this up, but he dreaded telling the others about his condition.

It turns out he didn’t have to though. Everyone had been gathered in the dining hall as they did every morning. Ouma sat happily next to Saihara while Amami took the seat on his other side, determined to keep an eye on him. Everyone was chattering about random things. It was so incredibly peaceful that he should have  _ known _ something would happen. One moment he was listening to Saihara tell a story and the next he was doubled over the table, coughing violently into his hands.

He was vaguely aware of everyone growing silent and aware of the hand patting his back, trying to help him overcome the sudden bout. 

After what felt like hours, whatever was blocking his airways came out. His eyes slowly opened, but the sight of the perfectly  formed camellia in his hands didn’t even faze him. Someone gasped and Ouma knew. His secret was out. He glanced around the dining hall, hating the looks of horror and sympathy on everyone’s face. Slowly everyone fixed their gaze on Saihara who looked stricken, his eyes holding endless grief as he stared down at the flower. Everyone assumed that the detective was the one Ouma loved. He was content to let them think that.

“Ouma,” Amami said gently, moving the hand that was still on the supreme leader’s back to his shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell us you have hanahaki?” Hearing it said out loud made Ouma’s heart drop to his stomach like a stone. A small part of him had been denying he had the disease, but he could no longer be in denial. Slowly he stood, offering everyone a forced smile before bolting out. Yells of protest echoed behind him, but he ignored it. He didn’t want their pity.

After that everyone had been a lot nicer to him, talking in gentle tones as if her was a baby deer ready to bolt at any sudden move. Kiibo had been polite enough to inform him of how hanahaki could be treated, but Ouma had only smiled. The robot had been confused as to why Ouma seemed so happy, but the supreme leader didn't give him an answer. Instead he just thanked him and went back to his room where he cried himself to sleep 

Ouma wanted to let his love kill him, but knew it wouldn’t end well. He wasn’t sure if a class trial would be held and if one did happen everyone would vote for Saihara. If that happened everyone would be executed and Kiibo would be able to leave. The thought if his Kiiboy being free made him smile, but he knew he couldn’t let it happen. It wasn't worth sacrificing his friends over.

Instead he resolved to take his own life. The purple eyed boy didn’t want to die, but it was the only way. With his decision made, Ouma decided to stay alive as long as he possibly could. He wanted to enjoy the feeling of being in love longer.

More weeks passed with Ouma’s condition getting worse. He was starting to cough up multiple flowers at once, often having to also vomit hyacinth, lobelias, and other long stemmed flowers. The arguably worse bout was when a lobelia had become lodged in his throat. He would have choked, but Kiibo had heard him and helped pull the flower out of his throat which was quickly followed by multiple flowers of varying sizes and species. When he was done he was left trembling, Kiibo his only source of support.

“Ouma-kun….” The supreme leader lazily lifted his head and offered Kiibo a small smile. He was determined to ignore the blood that stained the flowers. He could last a little longer. He could hold on to his one-sided love. “Ouma-kun please… It will be difficult, but I can remove it.” Ouma frowned and weakly tried to push Kiibo away.

“No.” His voice came out weak and raspy. Suddenly the robot grasped his chin and forced Ouma to meet his eyes. Ouma felt his heart flutter. Kiibo was so attractive it should have been illegal.

“Ouma-kun, Shuuichi isn’t worth it. Worth  _ this _ . I know you want to hold onto your emotions, but what's the point if you die? Everyone will be heartbroken especially me!” 

“Kiibo….” The robot blinked in surprise at the use of his actual name. “Silly Kiibo, I don’t love Saihara-chan. And you don’t need to worry about performing surgery on me. I already have a plan that will save everyone.” With Kiibo distracted by the news, Ouma bolted from him. Despite the strain it put on his lungs, Ouma didn’t stop until he was in his room where he promptly had another coughing fit, this time vomiting up more blood with the flowers.

That night he slept on the floor, curled into a ball. He didn’t know why he said that, but hearing _ Kiibo _ say he loved Saihara just made him mad. Ouma was just glad he had stopped himself from confessing to the robot.

After that night, the coughing fits had began to lessen in frequency. Though he still coughed up a lot of flowers, he rarely had to vomit them up. Ouma had also taken to avoiding everyone, not wanting to see their damn pitying looks anymore. Saihara and Kiibo had seemed to be more desperate to find him than the others, and they came close a few times. The flowers and blood left behind were often good indicators of where Ouma liked to be.

During this time of self enforced solitude, the supreme leader had no idea what was happening amongst his friends. Kiibo had snapped at Saihara and began to ignore the detective whenever he was nearby. Kaede had questioned the odd behavior, but Kiibo just stated simply that he couldn’t acknowledge Saihara.

“It hurts to do this, but I just can’t talk to him right now,” the robot stated, expression showing anger and hurt. “He’s killing Ouma.” Unable to think of a good response to the statement, Kaede could only stand off to the side and watch hopelessly as the friendship Kiibo and Saihara built began to crumble. Of course Kiibo hadn’t forgotten what Ouma said, but he couldn’t bring himself to believe the other. Ouma was a notorious liar after all.

Four days after the conversation with Kaede, Kiibo had accidentally run into Ouma on the way back to his room. They locked eyes and stared each other down for a moment before Ouma turned to run off. The other boy was faster and caught his wrist in a firm grip. Ouma tried to jerk away, desperate to escape.

“Let me go, stupid robot! I don’t need your fucking pity! LET GO!!”

“I will not! Ouma why did you lie about not loving Saihara?!” Immediately the supreme leader froze. Seeing his opportunity, Kiibo kept pushing. “Is it just easier to lie to yourself?! And what of this  _ plan _ you have? You plan on taking your life don't you?!” Ouma’s bottom lip began to quiver as the tears started to build up.

“Yes, I do and you can’t stop me,  _ Kiiboy _ !”

“Well I will! I won’t just let you die Kokichi!  _ I love you _ !” Kiibo’s words struck deep into Ouma’s heart. The tears were forgotten as a warmth spread throughout his chest. The robot stared wide eyed at the other, realization making his circuits heat up as he began to blush. 

“I love you,” he repeated, tone gentle.

Ouma opened his mouth to tell him the same, but was stopped as he began choking. He dropped to his knees, desperately clawing at his throat while his body struggled to force whatever was stuck out. He was dimly aware of Kiibo shouting, his voice sounding panicked. Cool fingers brushed against his cheek before a hand roughly started patting his back in an attempt to help. Finally, Ouma vomited. 

Blood splashed against the floor along with several crushed flowers and petals. Amongst them was a half open bud and shriveled up roots. The supreme leader took a shaky breath, pleasantly surprised by how light his chest felt. He blinked down at what was left of the hanahaki before glancing up at Kiibo who stared back at him. His blue eyes showed nothing, but worry and fear.

Without a second thought, Ouma leaned in and pressed his lips against Kiibo’s synthetic ones. 

The kiss was chaste, but conveyed all of Ouma’s emotions. When they broke both boys were blushing heavily, but they wore matching grins. Ouma laughed and kissed the robot again.

“I love you too, Kiibo. And that isn’t a lie.”

The next morning no one questioned why Ouma was sitting on Kiibo’s lap, eagerly planting kisses on the robot’s cheeks and lips. They were curious of course, but they were glad that Ouma had recovered. Saihara watched the new couple with a soft smile, feeling joy bloom in his chest when Kiibo looked at him and smiled. He took a seat with the couple and began rebuilding his friendship with them. 

“Okay but Kiibo you  _ have _ to answer now! Do you have a dick?” Kiibo’s synthetic skin flushed, but he offered his new boyfriend a small smile.

“I do have something that is similar to male genitalia.” Several people choked on their food and looked at the robot in shock. Ouma stared at him with wide eyes, before bouncing on Kiibo’s lap in excitement.

“Let's go back to your room and try it out!~”


End file.
